Meeting the Kirklands
by La Petite Fee
Summary: Alfred F. Jones asked his British boyfriend Arthur Kirkland if he could meet his family during the holidays. One slight problem, Arthur's family is super overprotective and will stop at nothing to drive away unworthy boyfriends. Will Alfred be able to win over the family and get their blessing? As well as survive the super typhoon known as the Kirklands? USUK Yaoi ModernAU
1. Meeting Dylan Kirkland

**AN:** Hello guys! Happy New year to all! And with the New Year comes a new story. Hope you like this!

To the people who are reading the Book of Cards and are waiting for an update, I want to say sorry. I have a minor writer's block, so you'll have to wait a little longer for an update. Again, I am really sorry guys! Hope you don't hate me! *hides behind Russia*

Warnings: BOY X BOY, Swearing and implied sex. If you don't like this, then don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. It belongs to the awesome Himaruya, Hidekaz.

Info:

Allistor- Scotland-28

Dylan- Wales-26

Seamus-Northern Ireland-25

Sean- Southern Ireland-25

Peter- Sealand-13

Arthur- England-23

Alfred- America-21

So on with the story! Enjoy my pretties! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Kirklands: Meeting Dylan Kirkland<strong>

Arthur Kirkland was fidgeting nervously in the passenger seat as a cream coloured manor came into view. The driver, Arthur's boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones noticed this and placed one hand at Arthur's thigh, giving it a light squeeze to show comfort to his on-the-verge-of-hysteria boyfriend.

"Doll, It's gonna be fine! I'm sure your folks are gonna love me! Heroes are always well loved, and besides, can anyone truly hate this irresistible face?"

The wheat coloured blond said as he made a cute pouty face that can make any girl or guy melt at the sight of it. The sandy blond in the passenger seat rolled his eyes, honesty, his boyfriend was so full of himself. Arthur let out a long exasperated sigh; He turned his full attention towards the obnoxious 21 year old.

"You Git! First, it's going to not gonna, stop butchering a perfectly good language! Second, you don't know my folks! Why do you think I jumped at the first chance to move out?! They're all Barmy! especially my mum! And lastly, YOU ARE NOT A HERO! God, Alfred, someday I swear I will cure you of your Hero complex!"

Alfred let out a haughty laugh, boy, did he love it when Arthur got mad at him, his red puffed out cheeks were really cute! It reminded Alfred of a baby bunny, a cute British baby bunny with humungous eyebrows. Damn, Arthur as a bunny, now that was cute and hot at the same time. The American was snapped out of his perverted thoughts when Arthur announced that they were here.

"Alright, I'll open the gates and then you can park under that Willow." The 23 year old Brit said as he opened the door of Alfred's sleek black Porsche 918 Spyder and went to unlock the gates. Alfred here, was the CEO of a multi-million dollar corporation, and let's just say he had a passion for awesome cars.

As Arthur opened the gates of the manor, Alfred drove the car to the parking space where his British boyfriend had pointed to. Once he had successfully parked, he stepped out of the expensive vehicle and stretched, damn, it was a long way from London to Wales where Arthur's family had decided to stay for Christmas. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see his cute little boyfriend.

"Love, I think we need to go back into the car for a while."

Alfred looked at his boyfriend with confusion. "Whoa- Why Artie? I'm just itching to meet your family! why do we need to go back in the car?" Arthur cringed at the horrid nickname, God, His name was Arthur not Artie. He gave a glare to his boyfriend and retorted in an annoyed tone,

"Because you Bloody wanker! You seem to have something else that wants to "Meet" my family! And by Jove, I don't want my dad to think my boyfriend is some kind of horny pervert that can't control his libido! "

Alfred looked down and noticed the tent in his pants. Damn, stupid bunny Arthur for being so hot. Arthur let out a small sigh, "C'mon Alfred, let's do a quickie at the back of your car. Besides, my parents can wait, but I most certainly will not." Arthur said seductively as he pulled the American inside the car with a passionate kiss on the lips.

Alfred smirked into the kiss. Arthur was really a sneaky bastard, and a horny one at that. Alfred closed the door of the car using his foot never breaking the hard kiss. Once they parted Alfred looked into the emerald green eyes of his boyfriend and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You really are kinky pervert Artie, wanting to fuck in my car when your parents are just around the corner."

"Shut it wanker! I'm doing this for you! Since you just can't see- OH GOD! ALFRED!"

"Babe, just sit still and let me love you."

"AH-AAH- OHH- ALFRED!"

* * *

><p><strong>*ding dong*<strong>

Two blonds stood outside the porch of the Kirkland manor, their hair in a complete mess, clothing in disarray and lips red from kissing and doing other… stuff. The taller blond called Alfred wore a dark blue sweater with the collar of his white shirt underneath showing outside of the sweater and a pair blue jeans with blue sneakers. While the shorter blond named Arthur wore a white long sleeve shirt with a green sweater vest complete with a red tie, black pants and shoes. As the two stood outside, Arthur couldn't help but wonder, how the hell did it get to this?

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Artie, can I meet your parents?"_

_Arthur sputtered out his breakfast tea and stared at his lover as if he had gone bananas. Really? Alfred wanted to meet his family? Alfred couldn't help but smile at his lover's reaction. They were in the dining room of his and Alfred's small two storey house in the States. Alfred stood up and soothingly rubbed the Brit's back._

"_Easy there babe, anyway, can I meet your family? I mean, you've met mine, so it's only fair I meet yours right? Oh please Artie! Please!"_

"_No, Alfred! I refuse, period! End of conversation."_

"_But-"_

"_No!"_

"_Hear me out dude! Please? I have a good reason why I wanna meet them."_

_Arthur looked at his American boyfriend suspiciously before replying in an irritated tone," You have 30 seconds." And with that Arthur took a sip from his teacup. Luckily he didn't spit out all the tea._

"_Thanks babe! This is great and-"_

"_20 seconds"_

"_Alright! Alright! Sheesh! Don't get your panties in a twist! well, I wanted to meet them since your mother is a bank manager in England and I wanted to ask her some business related stuff for the company, Also I want your older brother since he's a lawyer to oversee the business deals we might have in the future. Plus, we'll get to spend a whole month in the UK, wouldn't you like that? You'll be able to go home."_

_Alfred had placed his most adorable puppy dog eyes once he finished his speech. Arthur looked directly at Alfred's big blue eyes, God, Alfred was just so adorable! No Arthur! Must resist! Must not get persuaded by-_

"_Pwease Arfur? Alfie will be a good boy! Alfie will do anything Arfur asks. I wove chu!" _

_Arthur cracked, he just couldn't handle the cuteness overload with him being a sucker for cute things and Alfred, the fact Alfred was using his 5 year old voice made Arthur swoon over him. He just couldn't resist his positively conniving adorable boyfriend. He gave a sigh of defeat,_

"_God love! You are going to be the death of me! FINE! we'll go meet my parents and I expect you to be in your best behaviour."_

_Alfred leapt into the air with a shout of YAHOO! He was finally going to meet Arthur's family, oh he can't wait. He kissed the Brit on the right cheek as a thank you and picked up the shorter blond and gave him a big twirl._

"_You're not gonna regret this Artie! I swear I'll give them an impression that'll knock them dead! They don't call me Good-impression-Jones for nothing!"_

_Arthur shrieked as he was spun around the room. " They don't call you that! You never leave a good impression! And Put me down you bloody wanker!" Alfred placed his slightly dizzy lover down and looked at him with a sheepish expression._

"_Sorry babe! This is totally awesome! Thanks a million Artie!" The over excited blond said ignoring the insult as he gave a kiss a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Once Alfred pulled back, the loud American ran out of the room to book their tickets to London, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts._

_Arthur could only look up at the ceiling and think to himself, _

_(what the hell, did I just do?!)_

_-End of flashback-_

Arthur nervously started fixing his tie. God, the wait was just nerve-wracking, a thousand thoughts occupied Arthur's mind, which caused him to have different expressions. Alfred felt his lover's distress and calmly placed his gloved hands on his lover's trembling ones.

"Hey, darlin' it's gonna be fine. I'm sure they'll love me, and if they don't, I'll do my best to make 'em!"

The American said with his trademark grin. Arthur couldn't help but relax at his lover's words, Alfred sure knew how to calm him down. Arthur faced his lover and beckoned him to move closer. Alfred's grin widened even more, he slowly moved towards his Boyfriend and placed his arms around the Brit's slim waist. "Yes babe?"

"I want a kiss, your kisses always help me calm myself and I think you need one for good luck." Arthur said, blushing a deep shade of red while looking away. He just really wanted to kiss Alfred right now.

Alfred blinked at the request of his cute boyfriend and gave a fond smile. It wasn't every day that Arthur Kirkland, also known as Mr-stick-in-the-ass, asked for affection. The Brit hated PDA. And Alfred would be a fool to pass up this God sent opportunity.

"Well, who am I to deny such a request from my beloved Artie?"

"It's ARTHUR you bloody wan-MMPHH!"

Arthur wasn't able to finish the sentence since he was silenced by a pair of hungry lips. He automatically hooked his arms around Alfred's neck as a warm tongue brush against his lips asking for entrance which he willingly gave. As soon as the Brit parted his lips Alfred's tongue began exploring every inch of the sweet, moist cavern. Arthur moaned into the kiss when Alfred gave a loving squeeze at his butt firmly and proceeded to feel them up. The kiss started to get more passionate, more heated more-

"What the bloody fuck do you think you're doing to my little brother?"

A gruff voice with a distinct welsh accent was heard by the lovers. They quickly broke apart much to Alfred's dismay and stared into a pair of electrifying olive green eyes. A shiver ran down Alfred's spine when the man gave him a bloodcurdling glare.

"Dylan! it's so good to see you again brother." Arthur said while he gave the taller man a warm hug. The man's gaze softened once he looked upon the smaller blond and hugged him back. Alfred stood there awkwardly watching the two brothers interact while checking out the older one appearance.

Dylan, if his memory served him well was the second eldest and was 26 years old. The man had lighter blond hair than Arthur, had olive green eyes and the same pale skin and thick eyebrows. He was taller than Arthur and was the same height as Alfred. He was wearing a light blue sweater with brown trousers and his feet were kept warm with plain white socks.

"Arthur lad, I missed you. Come in, mum's been super excited to see you…" Dylan led Arthur into the quaint house. Arthur smiled at his elder brother and went further into the house without looking back. Alfred moved to follow him but, was stopped by a hand at his shoulder. He looked up to see Dylan's disapproving face.

"Let me make one thing clear blondie, I don't like you."

Alfred stood there dumbfounded at the elders words,"Wha-? But why? You don't even know me! We just met how could you say you-"

"I don't fancy looking at the dishevelled appearance of my precious little brother plus him smelling like sex and fast food. Nor, do I like opening the door and seeing my brother being snogged and groped by a man who looked like he was going to ravaged him at the front porch."

Alfred looked at the man with a guilty expression, "AH- Well you see… umm… Artie was, err, we, I mean… uh-"

For the first time in his life Alfred Foster Jones was speechless. _(Nice one Al! You just had to fuck him and kiss him before meeting his overprotective family. Idiot!)_ Alfred thought to himself. He was about to reply when he was stopped by a hand in his face.

"But" Dylan started, "I love Arthur very much and I know you make him happy even though I wish you didn't, so I suppose you can stay, but remember this, I don't like seeing him in tears." He finished with a hard gaze directed towards the American.

Alfred was shocked by what the elder blond said, "I would never make Artie cry! I'm the hero, heroes don't make people cry and I love Artie from the bottom of my heart."

Dylan gave a smile and Alfred thought he had final said something that the elder approved of. He beamed at the thought, Boy Arthur was going to be so proud of him. Dylan came closer to Alfred and placed a warm hand at the American's shoulder. The 26 year old leaned towards the wheat coloured blond and whispered darkly into his ear.

"Break his heart and I'll break your neck."

At those words, Alfred couldn't help but turn deathly pale. The dark aura resonating from the older Brit was just so powerful that it left Alfred paralyzed in fear. It was not till Arthur came back out that the paralyzed man remembered how to breathe.

"Alfred, Dylan, stop dilly dallying and come in here. It's cold outside, mum and the twins want to meet Alfred."

Arthur ordered the two while holding a cup of tea in his right hand. He raised one of his thick eyebrows at the two blonds outside the house. Alfred looked like he was about to faint while Dylan had his innocent look on. Arthur let out a long sigh.

"Dylan, What did you to Alfred?"

"Nothing brother, Alfred and I were just getting to know one another, weren't we Alfred?" Dylan said while giving Alfred the you-better-play-along-or-you're-dead look. Alfred gulped and gave a shaky smile.

"Y-yeah Arthur, I t-think me and your brother are gonna be best buds." Alfred choked out and then he felt a strong arm around shoulder. Dylan gave Alfred a sinister smirk as he walked Alfred inside the warm house.

"I'm sure you'll feel right at home here Alfred! I can't wait for you to meet Allistor, he just loves meeting Arthur's boyfriends. He always knocks them dead! " Alfred prayed Dylan didn't mean that literally but the face Dylan had made him believe otherwise.

Alfred looked over his shoulder and found the front door, his means of escape, being closed and locked by Arthur. His fate was sealed, as he was dragged across the cream coloured hall Alfred could only look up to the ceiling and think to himself.

What the fuck did I get myself into?

**-End-**

* * *

><p>It is finished! Yehey!<p>

So dear readers, do I continue with this story or do I leave this as it is?

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

It would be really swell if you'd review, follow or added this story to your favourites! Hihihi!

I'm open to any suggestion, criticism and violent reactions. =)

Till next time~


	2. Meeting Sean and Seamus Kirkland

**AN: **Alrighty I decided to continue it! AHAHA! Thank you all for reviewing, following and adding this story to your favourites! Love you all!

Thank you for the suggestions! I'll try my best to write better! Again, thank you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!

Warnings:Swearing, and overprotective UK brothers!

enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Kirklands: Seamus and Sean Kirkland<strong>

Arthur sighed as he looked at the two blonds in front of him. He knew that Dylan probably threatened Alfred, since the blond American was trembling nonstop. It wasn't the first time that something like this happened. All of his ex-boyfriends experienced somewhat the same kind of traumatic event under the hands of his family. Arthur loved his family he really did, but sometime they were just a bit too overprotective. And this caused Arthur to suffer some of the most humiliating experiences.

He remembered going to school armed with frying pan in his back pack because his mum feared of her precious son getting raped. Or the time during his senior year, when Seamus dressed up as a girl to be Arthur's date during prom, since his brothers feared that little Arthur might go out with a psychotic woman that'll kill him after the dance. And who could forget the time Allistor brought an m16 riffle to Arthur's school when he heard Arthur got into a fight with a French guy, cause said guy grabbed Arthur's Ass. Yep, those were just some of the pride crushing experience Arthur faced because of his oh so loving family.

Arthur let out another sigh as he thought to himself. _(Why couldn't I be born under a normal family?)_

"Oi! Arthur, You've been sighing for the pass five minutes, lighten up. I told you, I have done nothing to your beloved boyfriend so smile a little."

Dylan said over his shoulder. He still had an arm slung over the American's shoulder and it wasn't leaving anytime soon. As 2nd eldest it was his job to assess and deliver a full report to his siblings about Arthur's new boyfriend. You could say Dylan was the recon man when it came to the Kirkland family Army and he enjoyed his job of being the first to intimidate the assholes who wanted to take Arthur away from them.

"Only if you promise not to do anything stupid to my boyfriend, please Dylan?" Arthur said piteously to his elder brother. He didn't want his brothers to drive away Alfred, since Arthur loved Alfred so much and was sure that he was the one for him. Why else would he give his virginity to Alfred?

"Yea, fine." Dylan uttered in an annoyed tone as they continued walking through the hall.

Soon the trio entered into the large living room of the Kirklands and Alfred awed at the sight. The American almost forgot he was in the 21st century since the room looked so Victorian era-ish. From the beige coloured L-shaped sofa and armchairs to the classy upright piano, small ornate staircase, elegant chandelier and royal blue curtains that decorated the windows, everything looked like it was from the show downtown abbey, a show Arthur made him watch because it teaches proper english. _(It's so…. so…. so British)_ Alfred thought to himself.

The floor of the room was made of dark oak wood; it had a big extravagant gold carpet spread at the centre covering most of the floor. The floral walls were ecru in colour and had different pictures hanging off them. Alfred's eyes fell on the large family portrait on top of the fireplace. There was a red haired man and blonde haired woman sitting on two separate blue armchairs and they were surrounded by six boys, all standing behind them. They were all dressed formally. He quickly spotted the teenage Arthur who was beside the woman.

_(Wow! that's one big family portrait! Artie looks about 15 here, he looks cute as a teen.)_

"Oi! Dylan, let go of the poor lad!" Someone shouted in an Irish accent which caused Alfred to break free from his thoughts and catch the sight of a man entering from the arc that connected the living room and the dining room.

The man was dressed in a maroon long sleeve cotton shirt and black trousers. He had red hair and light blue eyes. He was being followed by another guy whose red hair was lighter in colour and his eyes were light green. He was dressed in the same get up with the man who just entered only that his shirt was grey in colour. They looked exactly alike, and their height was the same as Arthur's.

Dylan let go of Alfred and allowed the American to step away from him. "Just making sure our guest here gets the good ol' Kirkland hospitality." The elder Brit said with a toothy grin directed to Alfred. "This here is Alfred, Arthur's new boyfriend, he's a yank from across the pond." Dylan said giving an introductory motion of the hand.

The twins looked at Alfred then at each other and gave an understanding grin.

"Sean" the one wearing the maroon shirt said in a cheery tone.

"And Seamus" said the other.

"At your service." they both said together with bow that resembled the one that Kili and Fili did in the movie the hobbit.

Alfred was shock at the synchronized action. _(Wow! They're the twins, they don't seem bad at all.)_ He mimicked what the twins did and gave an awkward version of the bow which caused a snicker from his boyfriend and his boyfriend's blond elder sibling.

"Alfred Foster Jones, at you service as well." The twins smiled at the bow Alfred made.

"You really know how to pick up the polite ones, don't you Iggy?" Sean said which caused a scowl to decorate Arthur's face. God, did he hate that atrocious nickname. He slowly drank the tea from his teacup in order for him to remain calm.

"Iggy? You never told me you had that as a funny nickname." Alfred whined out.

"Can it!" Was the gruff reply of his lover who took another sip at his tea, finishing it. Stupid elder brothers!

"C'mon Alfred why don't you take a seat by the fireplace, let's chat over tea." Seamus said as he grabbed Alfred's arm and dragged him towards the fireplace, Arthur following in tow. "I'll get the biscuits and more tea since Arthur took the last cup." declared Dylan as he disappeared into the arc. The pairs sat facing each other, Arthur and Alfred sat one onside of the L-shaped sofa and Sean and Seamus sat on the other. As they waited for Dylan return they started to do small talk in order to pass the time.

"So…" Started Sean, "Iggy tells me you need a lawyer for your business deals here in the UK."

Alfred nodded before replying, "Yep, we need two actually an international one and a corporate one, I was hoping you two would take the job since Artie tells me you guys are really good in you line of work?"

"We aren't just good!" Sean said,

"We're bloody Brilliant!" Seamus finished.

"We'll take it." They both said at the same time.

"Awesome! Umm… if you don't mind me asking, who's the older twin?" Alfred asked.

"I'm the older one by 10 minutes." declared Sean with a big smile.

"Cool, Me and my bro are twins as well, I'm the older one." replied Alfred

"Well it's nice to know we have so much in common Alfred."

"Agreed Sean, nice to meet a fellow older twin."

The three began to converse about business related talk while waiting for Dylan to arrive. Alfred liked the twins; they seem very friendly and knowledgeable. He loved the way they finished each other's sentences, it was kind of cute. It reminded Alfred of him and Matthew although they didn't quite finish each other's sentences they still shared inside jokes and secret messaging glances much like what the Kirkland twins were doing every now and then.

Arthur who was sitting quietly beside Alfred was silently observing his brothers. The twins were never this well behaved. Arthur was getting suspicious. He knew they were planning something. He hoped it wasn't anything horrible but knowing the two, there was no chance it wasn't. Dylan soon arrived with a tray of star shaped cookies and tea. He placed it at the round coffee table in front of the sofa. He then took a seat at one of the arm chairs.

"C'mon Alfred, have a biscuit." Offered Seamus flashing Alfred a big fond smile, Alfred snatched the star shaped cookie from Seamus' hand "Don't mind if I do." He said before popping it into his mouth.

"Do you like it? Is it good? Seamus and I baked it just for you." Sean said sweetly.

Upon hearing his brother's words, Arthur's eyes widened, this was not good. He looked over to see the smirking faces of his Brothers, Crap! He should have known this would happen!

"ALFRED SPIT THAT OUT!"

Arthur screamed to his boyfriend who was happily munching on the cookie. Alfred blinked at his lover's reaction. What's wrong with the cookie? it tasted yummy, it was warm, sweet and-

"GYAH!"

Was the noise that left Alfred's mouth when he ejected the foul tasting cookie from his mouth. He used his gloved hand to wipe the remaining bits from his tongue. Saliva was dripping from his lips and once he was sure there were no more cookie bits, the American yelled into the air,

"SWEET MOTHER OF MACARONI! SPICY! IT'S SPICY! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! I NEED WATEEEEEER!"

Alfred was panicking. The cookie was super spicy and he couldn't take spicy things. His tongue was burning, his eyes were watering, and his arms were moving around frenziedly. Arthur watched in horror as his lover was moving all over the place.

"Here Lad, have some tea." Seamus offered with a concerned face, he gave Alfred a cup of tea which the American hurriedly grabbed and gulped its contents to feel-

"AHHHH! IT'S HOT! FUCKING FUCK! IT BURNS!"

Arthur looked over at his brothers and was infuriated to see, Dylan trying to hold in his laughter, Seamus looking away while pinching himself and Sean watching Alfred with a sadistic smirk. The bloody fuckers planned this! Arthur stood up and rushed to the Kitchen, he grabbed a pitcher of ice cold water from the fridge before running back and handing it to his crying boyfriend.

Still sitting down, Alfred took the cold pitcher and took big gulps of water. He closed his eyes as the water flooded his mouth, alleviating the pains he was feeling. He didn't care if the excess was spilling unto his sweater. Once he finished the whole pitcher, he took a deep relieved sigh.

"I'm so sorry Alfred, Sean and I must have baked it wrong and we forgot that the tea was boiling hot." Seamus said in an apologetic tone, looking down at the floor.

"Yes, Alfred I'm sorry, I added Jalapeños because I wanted you to experience a burst of flavours." Sean added while having tears in eyes.

"Please don't hate us!" the twins said together.

Alfred felt his anger melt away at the sight of the twins. They looked like kicked puppies, they looked genuinely sorry for what they did. Especially Sean who had tears cascading down his cheeks like rivers. Alfred knew he couldn't find it in his heart to not forgive them.

"It's ok, I guess people make mistakes." He said while giving them a 100 kilowatt smile.

Arthur's eye twitched at his boyfriend's words. He knew his brothers were just faking their apology he had seen this act a thousand times. He let out an enraged growl at his brothers who merely ignored him. They continued apologizing to Alfred who was too dense to notice it was just an act.

"Bollocks Alfred! You can't really believe these todgers!? They're obviously faking it."

Arthur voiced out from his seat next to Alfred. The American merely blinked at his lover, to Alfred it looked obvious that the twins were sincere in their words.

"C'mon Artie, I think your brother's are really sorry. I bet it was just an accident, nobody is perfect."

"Yes Artie, We're sorry." Sean whimpered out.

"Completely sorry Artie." Seamus added.

The twins who were sitting together looked at their younger brother with crestfallen faces, Dylan on the other hand who was seated at an armchair looked smugly at Alfred. The twins were really brutal when it came to Arthur's boyfriends and Dylan loved watching the twins let out their sadistic tendencies out on the poor lads.

"I know, why don't we help Alfred get the bags Sean?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at his brothers.

"Yes Seamus, let's! It's the least we can do." The bloody wankers were up to something.

Alfred beamed at the suggestion of the twins and stood up from his seat. "You don't really have to do anything, I forgive you guys it was just a harmless mistake right? but, if you really wanna, then let's go." With this Alfred began walking towards the exit but was stopped by hand grabbing his sweater. He looked down to see Arthur having a serious expression on his face.

"Love, don't be an idiot! They're obviously planning something! I'll go with you instead."

"Ouch that hurt Iggy! How could you not trust your own siblings?" Sean sobbed out holding his chest.

"All we want to do is help Alfie here and get to know him better." Seamus added.

"Alright then, I'll come along with you then." Arthur declared standing up, which cause the twins to have displeased faces. They didn't want Arthur to come along. They wanted to spend time with Arthur's stupid- ly sweet, yes, stupidly sweet boyfriend Alfred

"Is alright Arthur, I'm sure the three of us can handle it."

Sean said while motioning himself, Alfred and Sean. "And besides I think mum would love some help in the kitchen. You did just zoom passed her when you got water for Alfred." Arthur blinked at his brother's words; he didn't know his mum was in the kitchen. He then felt a guilty pang on his chest, he had not noticed his lovely mother who he had missed dearly.

Seamus picked up on his brother's plan, the elder Kirklands knew that Arthur always had a soft spot for their mum. He'd do anything to make her happy. "That's right Iggy, mum must be devastated right now. Her lovely little Iggy just zoomed past her not even giving her a glance. Poor mum!" Seamus added with a dramatic pose. _(It's working!)_

Arthur looked down at his feet. He felt so guilty. He knew his mum was probably in tears right now. How could he not notice her? Maybe Alfred can handle his brothers. He was always good at handling the worst kind of people. Besides, the twins already had their fun so the worst was over right?

"Ok, fine I'll go to mum, but I'm warning you two! Do anything harmful to Alfred and I'll cut both your balls in your sleep!" The 23 year old Brit said with a menacing glare at his brothers who looked unfazed by it. The twins grinned at Arthur's words, finally, they'll be able to have the 'Friendly' chat with the American about the consequences of dating their dear baby brother.

"You got it iggy! We'll do exactly as you said!"

The twins said simultaneously while giving a salute. Arthur could only shake his head in defeat and proceeded to the kitchen hoping to find his mum not mad at him for ignoring her. He silently wished that his brothers will stay true to their word. But hey, these were Sean and Seamus two of the craftiest men in the world. They'd surely find a loophole in Arthur's sentence and use it against him. They weren't big shot lawyers for nothing.

"C'mon Alfie, let's get going before it starts to get dark."

One of the twins called out running towards the door. Alfred wondered to himself if he was really dealing with 25 year old men. He chuckled to himself as he followed the twins outside not noticing the sinister smirk Dylan had plastered on his pale face. Boy was Alfred going to enjoy that "friendly chat" with the twins.

* * *

><p><strong>At the grounds...<strong>

The twins and Alfred walked the short dirt path that led to the Willow tree were Alfred parked his expensive car. It was around 4:00 pm and already it was starting to dim. (_Man, It really gets dark fast during December._ ) Alfred thought to himself. He and Arthur arrived around 3:00 o'clock at the Kirkland manor and he didn't notice the time fly as he experienced the first wave of the Kirkland army.

"Oi, Alfred, get your head out of the clouds, and open the blasted car." Sean barked out impatiently.

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts and took out his car keys from his left pocket. He unlocked the car and popped open the trunk. Two big traveling bags were inside, one with an American flag and the other with a British flag. Alfred took out the heavy bags handing one to each twin.

He closed the trunk and locked the car. He turned to smile at the twins who were smiling at him while holding on to the bags. Sean had the American Flag bag, while Seamus had the British one. Alfred couldn't help but be happy; he was finally friends with two of Arthur's brother. Honestly, Seamus and Sean looked completely sane and luckily, they did not receive the overprotective genes which Dylan had.

"Thanks for the help guys!" The American said while rubbing the back of his neck. The twins were a complete blast to be with and they were smiling brightly at Alfred how could that equate to evil?

Soon the smiling faces disappeared and were replaced with a dark and ominous look. Sean dropped the American flag designed bag and kicked it to Alfred's feet while Seamus securely held on to the British bag. Needless to say, Alfred was caught off guard at the action and change of mood by the twins.

"Do you really think we'll let you date are brother, moronic yank?" Sean said with a sneer.

"You are not even worthy to become his friend, a bloody dense git who can't even tell a person faking concern." Seamus added kicking dirt to Alfred's bag.

"We really hoped you enjoyed the 'warm' welcome we gave you!" continued Seamus. "You were positively hilarious! I didn't know an idiot like you existed, duh! It's tea, of course it'd be hot."

The twins burst into wild laughter. Alfred just stood there stunned. A part of him knew it was too good to be true, Sean and Seamus' un-overprotective and accepting behaviour. He should have listened to Arthur, he should have believed Arthur when he had said that the twins were the human spawn of the devil. His tongue and now his pride suffered the consequences of not believing his boyfriend.

-SLAM-

Alfred found his back pressed up against his car with Seamus holding his shoulders keeping him in place. Seamus leaned closer to Alfred and stared him down. Sean tapped Seamus' shoulder giving him the let-him-go look which the younger twin did. He stood in front of Alfred drilling his pointer finger at Alfred's chest.

"Look here Alfred, We don't like you and we hate the fact that you're dating our baby brother Iggy, To be honest I have already killed you four times in my head... knowing Seamus over here, he probably did it four times more."

Sean said with a dark intimidating voice which caused Alfred to quiver. The Kirkland brothers were really good at intimidating and letting people feel uncomfortable under their gazes. Alfred had experienced it with Arthur and now Arthur's brothers. It had taken Alfred 3 years to get immune to Arthur's threatening tone and gaze. Oh, it was scary alright but the tones and gazes that Dylan, Sean and Seamus had were a whole new level of scary.

"So yank, I suggest you leave Arthur with us and get your manky arse back home to the States and we'll make sure you get to keep your arse and pretty face. Arthur doesn't need you, You're nothing but a bloody tosser!" Sean taunted while Seamus nodded fiercely behind him.

Oh boy was Alfred scared. He knew these guys meant business, but a hero never backs down from a fight especially if it was one that involved the love of your life. He slapped away Sean's hand from his chest and gave his own Jones deathglare.

"NO!" Alfred bravely declared.

"No? And why bloody no?" Was the incredulous reply of Sean.

"Because, I'll never leave Arthur. I love him with all my heart and I know he loves me back. There is nothing you can say or do that can make me leave him. I came here to get your blessing and... by the inventor of lasagna! I swear I'll get it. I'm scared of you and your brothers, but I'll conquer my fears for Arthur's sake. I would do anything for Arthur, because… because… I'm extremely, honestly, and utterly head over heels in love with him!"

Alfred said loudly and proudly never breaking eye contact with the older twin. He was Alfred Foster Jones, the dashing debonair, businessman extraordinaire, self-proclaimed hero with great hair and holder of Arthur Kirkland's prudish heart; he wasn't going down without a fight. He was going to win over Arthur's family even if it meant a trip to the hospital.

Sean blinked at the courageous reply of the American. A chuckle escaped from his lips which soon morphed into loud uncontrollable laughter , Seamus soon joined in as well. This scared the snot out of Alfred who just stood there with his face holding a confuse look. What's so funny?

"By Jove! That was completely hilarious! Alfred looked like he was about to explode his shit!" Sean, exclaimed as his laughter died down. "Alright, you've earned the right to stay. You have balls Alfred, that's good, let's go inside Seamus. Well Alfred it seems you've passed the first test. Congrats!" And with that Sean turned around still holding Arthur's bag. He was closely followed by Seamus who was still laughing like a mad man.

Alfred felt himself crumble down on the ground. He let out a relieved sigh as he looked above to the grey sky. That was intense, it had taken him all his willpower to say the things he had said out loud. He was happy it was over. He quickly grabbed his bag and raced over to the Kirkland manor. Alfred still kept thinking about what had transpired a few moments ago.

Once the trio reached the front porch, the twins moved aside to let Alfred open the door and enter first. As soon as the trio were inside the warm house, Alfred felt hands on his shoulders. He turned around to find himself staring into the sinister smiles of the twins once more.

"Remember Alfred, break Arthur's heart," Sean said cheerfully while looking into Alfred's eyes.

And we'll break your neck." Seamus said with a smiling face while giving Alfred's neck a loving squeeze.

And then they ran squealing like five year olds, causing Alfred to drop his bag and tremble in fear. They left him standing at the front door with hands around his neck.

Dylan soon popped out from the hall smiling like the devil himself.

"So, how was the friendly chat Alfred?"

**-End-**

* * *

><p>Yehey! chapter 2 done!<p>

Thanks for reading guys!

Till next time~


	3. Meeting Elizabeth Kirkland

**AN:** Hey guys! Hope you like this new chapter, i made it extra long this time! And please be kind, this is my first smut! ahaha!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

Warnings: Swearing, Smut and Guy x Guy love!

Enjoy guys~

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Kirklands: Meeting Elizabeth Kirkland<strong>

Alfred shakily stood up from the floor and picked up his bag. He stared at Dylan with a brave face and casually approached the elder male not showing any hints of fear. Dylan was leaning against the entrance of the arc which led into the dining room. Once Alfred was in front of him, he gave Dylan the cheekiest smile he could manage.

"It was AWESOME, I really enjoyed their company."

"Sure you did… I can see you shaking from the aftereffects of it. Well, Iggy is in kitchen with mum. I'll be in the living room with the twins. Cheerio!"

Dylan smugly retorted before heading towards the living room. Alfred let out a huff. He hated being demeaned by people. It just gets on his nerves. He hesitantly walked into the dining room and beamed when he saw he's cute little lover with a face full of concentration wearing a frilly pink apron. He was cutting carrots on top of the dining table while sitting on a comfy looking dining chair.

Now, cooking was Arthur's passion, it was his true love (besides Alfred). Sadly, this was a one-sided love. Cooking wasn't passionately in love with Arthur... in fact, cooking hated Arthur with a passion. Everything Arthur cooks, burns… into ashes. Be it pancakes or instant noodles, poor Arthur just can't seem to create something yummy in the kitchen. But, that didn't stop him from trying much to Alfred's misery.

"Artie~ I got the bags, well my bag. The twins got yours."

Arthur looked up from his cutting and gave his boyfriend a small rare smile. He placed down the knife and gestured for Alfred to take a seat in front of him. Alfred gladly obliged and sat down placing his bag on the chair besides him.

"So I assume the twins didn't give you much trouble?" Arthur asked resuming cutting the carrots into thin sticks.

"Well yes and no. Anyway, whatcha cookin?" The American asked while leaning forward placing his face on the palm of his right hand.

"Yes and no? What did they do? And dear please, your grammar. I do not approve of such below average language skills." Arthur said stopping from his work. Alfred took a stick of carrot and popped it into his mouth. He swallowed it and reached for another but hissed in pain instead when Arthur gave a firm slap at his hand.

"Ah-ah-ah… Wait for dinner Alfred. Anyway, answer my question." Arthur said while doing the no-no motion with his finger near Alfred's face. This caused Alfred pout cutely.

"They gave a little talk ok? nothing to worry about." Alfred said while taking hold of Arthur's hand and giving it a light kiss.

***Flash-snap***

Both heads turned to face the source of light which was from the arc that connected the Kitchen. Alfred blinked as he saw a woman with blonde hair and blue-green eyes giggling while holding an iPhone 6. He heard Arthur give a long sigh as he retracted his hand from Alfred's grasp.

"Oh, don't stop on my account, please…. do continue." The blonde woman encouraged while still holding the camera switching it from picture to video.

"Mum please, stop that. You're making Alfred uncomfortable." Arthur whined out.

"Aww… You really are a party pooper love!" The lady strutted forward placing her phone in one of the pockets of her apron. She wore a blue dress which oddly looked like the dress Alice wore in the animated movie of Alice in wonderland. Alfred couldn't help but stare at the beautiful lady approaching them. Pale skin, long sandy blonde hair, pink plump lips plus a good big set of knockers, this lady was drop dead gorgeous. The slight problem was that she was short and had thick eyebrows.

_(Guess that's where Arthur gets it)_ He continued to stare at her which of course did not go unnoticed by the woman who looked like she was in her mid-30's.

"Like what you see?" The blonde woman cooed while batting her long eyelashes.

Alfred couldn't help but blush. Honestly, the woman was the living definition of an MILF! She was like the woman Alfred dreamt of dating back when he was straight. You see guys and girls, Alfred was once straight and only played for the same team when he met Arthur. And boy, did he have his fair share of ladies back then.

"MUM! Stop seducing my boyfriend!" Arthur yelled standing up from where he was sitting. The blonde woman chuckled at the outburst and went to her son's side and hugged him from the back, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Oh my poor baby! Are you really that scared that dear old mummy would steal your hunky man?" She said patting Arthur in the head. She gave a kiss on Arthur's cheek while looking at Alfred with mischievous eyes, eyes that said "I-know-you-find-this-hot."

Alfred couldn't help but drool at the sight. A beautiful woman who looked like the girl version of his lover and his cute boyfriend acting all sexy and provocatively in front of him was enough to make him orgasm then and there. Damn the Kirklands and their sexy genes! And damn himself for being such a horny bastard who took delight in watching his boyfriend and said boyfriend's mother show parent and son display of kinky affection!

"Oh Alfred love, there's blood running down your nose. Better get a tissue to clean that." The blonde lady said with much amusement.

Arthur broke free from his mother's grasp and glared at her. He went to Alfred's side and took out his hand-embroidered handkerchief from his pant pockets and used that to wipe the drool and blood rushing out of Alfred. Gosh! He knew this was another of his family's antics to drive away his boyfriend.

"Alfred, this is my mum. Elizabeth Kirkland, Mum this in MY boyfriend Alfred F. Jones." Arthur proclaimed, emphasizing the word my in his sentence. She gave Arthur a cute innocent look and smiled seductively at Alfred whom was still squirting out blood unto the white now turning red handkerchief.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am!" Alfred responded after he blew his nose letting out all the blood.

"Call me Lizzy or mum and the pleasure is all mine Alfie, do you mind if I call you that?" The blonde lady asked with much enthusiasm.

"Sure Lizzy. " Alfred smiled. He chose that since he was sure Arthur would protest if he chose the other one. Lizzy beamed at what Alfred called her while Arthur on the other hand scoffed in annoyance. He really didn't like the fact that Alfred and his crazy mother were acting all chummy at one another. Alfred noticed the tension and decided to break the ice.

"So umm, Lizzy what's up with Alice costume? Christmas party or something?" At this Lizzy giggle.

"Sort of. I'm a cosplayer and I've heard from Iggy that you're an otaku so I dressed up a bit."

Arthur knew that he wouldn't be able to join in this conversation and just went back to cutting the carrots. Lizzy continued with her explanation with Alfred listening attentively. He couldn't believe his stroke of luck. His boyfriend's mother was into anime. He was so happy, he could die. Arthur always told him that anime was for people without a decent hobby and kids, knowing that Arthur's mom loves anime just made him want to say "IN YOUR FACE ARTHUR!" but he held his tongue knowing that his boyfriend might ban sex if he said it out aloud.

"That's swell Lizzy. So umm, who are you cosplaying? Alice in wonderland?" Alfred had never seen this anime character before and frankly the dress did look a lot like Alice's dress.

It was a blue dress with long sleeves and a skirt that reached below her knees. It had a black ribbon along the chest area and was accompanied by a white apron which had two pockets. The apron's pockets had each a different design. One had a checkered design and the other a cross. Elizabeth complimented her dress by wearing black stockings and blue fluffy slippers on her feet.

"OH, I'm dressed as Nyo!England from the anime called Hetalia." She said giving a twirl to Alfred.

"Hetalia? I've never heard of an anime like that? What is it about?" Alfred asked.

"It's only the BEST anime in the world. This brilliant guy named Hidekazu Himaruya made it. Basically it is an anime dramatizing the events in world history. It is both educational and funny."

Lizzy took out her phone from the right hand pocket of her apron and went to the phone gallery to show Alfred pictures of the Hetalia characters starting with the one she cosplayed. She swiped from page to page to show him different pictures of the fandom. Most of her pictures most showed a guy with huge eyebrows wearing a green British military outfit and a blonde guy with a bomber jacket and a cowlick.

"Sounds like an awesome anime. I'm probably gonna watch it once me and Artie go home."

"Love! It's Arthur and I. Don't forget gonna is not a real word it's going to." Arthur scolded while cutting the carrots which Alfred learned is going to be part of the salad they're going to have for dinner.

Alfred pouted. Lizzy smiled and took a picture of Alfred's pout which caused the man with glasses to blink rapidly from the flash. Lizzy couldn't help it, Alfred looked so much like her second favourite character America, of course her favourite was England since it was the personification of her country.

"Sorry, you just look a lot like America. I can't help myself." Lizzy confessed guiltily.

"It's ok Liz. Anyway do you have any pictures of your cosplay? I would love to see them." Alfred said with his million dollar smile. Elizabeth Kirkland squealed in delight and ran towards the living room no doubt retrieving her album of cosplay. Once she left, Arthur finished with the carrots and placed the sticks on the porcelain plate.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't encourage her like that." Arthur voiced out with a serious tone.

"Oh c'mon Artie, she's doing no harm. Besides it's not every day you find out that your boyfriend's mom is fucking hot and an otaku who loves cosplaying."

"So you're saying, my mum is hotter than me?" Arthur said raising an eyebrow.

Alfred choked on his own spit at Arthur's words. "Wha? NO! Artie, baby, you'll always be my number one!"

"Really?" Arthur asked narrowing his eyes.

"Really! Now, come here..."

Arthur sighed and stood up from his seat. He undid the apron and placed it on the chair. Slowly he walked towards his boyfriend and pulled up the chair next to him. Alfred eagerly took Arthur's hand in his and caressed his boyfriend's pale cheek.

"Don't worry, your mom is not nearly as hot as you." Alfred stated with a grin before moving forward and claiming Arthur's lips. It was supposed to be an assuring peck but, Alfred couldn't help himself when Arthur opened his mouth and let his wet tongue slide against Alfred's lips. They didn't know how it happened but somehow during the process of their passionate make out session Arthur had climbed unto Alfred's lap and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. They continued the hard tongue action, that is until-

***Flash-Snap***

The two quickly broke apart with a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. They turned to find Arthur's mom holding up the camera, giggling, squealing and blushing like hell and an album laid forgotten on the floor. Alfred felt an embarrassed slightly annoyed aura radiate from his boyfriend whom got off his lap and sat back at the wooden chair. Alfred wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand and chose to remain quiet. The whole situation was completely awkward.

"OH! Don't stop! It was just getting hot! Continue~" Lizzy called out zooming the screen of her phone to make sure Alfred's face was clearly seen in it.

"Mum, Stop that!" Arthur demanded with a scowl on his face. Gosh! He really hated his mother sometimes!

"Awww~ fine... you damn prude of a son I'll bloody stop. Can't a woman get some hot yaoi action in her own house?!"

"Yaoi?! What the bloody hell are you talking about mum?!"

"Shut up Arthur! Only Alfred can understand me! Non-animeers can't get what I want." The blonde lady cried out and ran towards Alfred. He hugged the boy, causing his head to be buried under her c-cups. Arthur went red both from anger and embarrassment. It was official his mother was a witch! Burn her at stake!

"MUM! Get your over ripened melons' away from my boyfriend!" Arthur yelled prying his mother's frame from Alfred.

"Aww~ you are such a big meanie! I was just giving him a friendly anime lover hug." Lizzy said while facing her son with a big innocent eyes.

"Well mum, THAT WAS TOO FRIENDLY!"

"I'll stop, only if you guys kiss again. I would like to video tape it, you guys totally look like England and America in Hetalia and I'm sure Elizaveta would love this." Lizzy said with a fangirl squeal at the end.

Both Arthur and Alfred's eyes widen at the mention of the name Elizaveta. They only knew one person whose name was Elizaveta. A girl who was very beautiful yet very deadly. She was the president of company that manufactures frying pans and other culinary apparatuses. A classmate of Alfred in business school and a firm lover of all things anime related especially if it deals with BL. Miss Elizaveta Héderváry, a woman loved for her intelligence but feared for her obsessive love of Yaoi.

"Umm… Lizzy, do you have a picture of this Elizaveta?" Alfred asked with an unsteady voice.

Lizzy blinked and smiled. "I do, I do. Wait… just let me… ah… There we go. This is me and her in a Hetalia convention. She went as Hungary and I went as female England. We look so cute together."

Both the blonds had their eyes wide as saucers when they saw a selfie picture of Lizzy and Elizaveta in weird cosplay dresses. It was her, no one can mistake that Yaoi obsessed smile plus the Héderváry company seal on the back of the frying pan. They both felt a shiver run down their spines as they remembered their embarrassing encounter with Elizaveta.

_-Flashback-_

"_Al-Alfred… Ahh… Stop… Someone m-might… OH GOD… c-come in."_

_Arthur moaned out breathlessly as Alfred busied himself with sucking on his cute boyfriend's neck while his hands teased the sensitive nipples underneath Arthur's white polo shirt. Alfred was currently sitting on his comfy, black leather executive chair with his British boyfriend who was a panting mess on his lap with his back against the American's chest. He stopped sucking once he was sure a red mark appeared on his boyfriend's pale neck. He grinned and kissed the newly formed hickey._

"_Hush babe, no one will see. Besides, I have no visitors today and I told the staff not to let anyone in."_

"_But… But…"_

"_Shh… now let me have my fun. I missed you a real lot you know."_

_The American grabbed Arthur through his pants which caused a needy moan to escape from Arthur's lips. The 21 year old CEO dressed in a black business suit began to unbutton Arthur's shirt and let it slowly fall off the shoulders' of his British boyfriend. He then unzipped Arthur's pants and released the Brit's dripping arousal. Arthur blushed tenfold. Damn his drunk self for telling Alfred he always had a kink about doing it in an office!_

"_Al-fred, we can't…. Just wait till we go home…."_

"_But I wanna fuck you now! Plus, you're already hard, you need this Artie!" The blond with a cowlick said with a cute pout._

"_No! I can handle it myself... Oh fuck… stop that!" Arthur half yelled half moaned when Alfred began jerking him off. _

"_But you like it…" Alfred said seductively, adding a nip at Arthur's ear. This in turn caused the Brit to grow even harder. _

_Alfred smirked to himself and began to manoeuvre Arthur so that his torso was lying on the desk while his legs were on the ground. He had Arthur in an L shape position with the sandy blond's ass and hips facing towards him. Alfred undid his tie and used it to tie both of Arthur's hand behind his back. Alfred knew how much his British boyfriend loved bondage and Arthur knew how much his obnoxious American loved to indulge him and his kinks. _

"_Alfred you beast! Untie me! I have to get back to work!" Arthur struggled a bit, but he knew there was no escaping his fate._

_Still sitting on his chair Alfred didn't say anything. He let Arthur's pants fall to the ground which was quickly followed by his underwear. He smiled at his handiwork and gave each of the Brit's milky white ass cheeks a teasing slap which echoed throughout the room. He heard his lover give a surprised gasped, which turned into a moan when Alfred began feeling up the round mounds of flesh._

"_You sure you want to go back to work Artie?" Alfred asked before parting both cheeks and giving a nice long lick at the rosy pink hole._

"_Ahh… nyah~… I… ahh… Al-Alfred…ahh~" was the response Alfred got._

_He grinned knowing he had just won the argument. He reached for his right side drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube inside. Why he has lube there? Let's just say that a hero is always prepared for any kind of kinky situation. He coated his fingers with generous amounts and began teasing the tight ring of muscles with his index finger while his other hand spread the cheeks apart. He heard his lover moan in delight._

"_You like that don't you Artie?" Alfred said with a smirk and began slowly pumping the finger in and out._

"_Al-alfred… Hurry up! I… want… now!" Arthur's mind was clouded with lust that he couldn't think straight._

"_Want what babe? Be more specific. I don't understand you." Alfred said with a sadistic grin as he added the second finger followed with the third. His grin grew wider when he heard Arthur let out a small scream when he unconsciously brushed against the small bundle of nerves that made his British lover go wild with desire_

"_Alfred.. You bloody git!" Was the response Alfred got from his British boyfriend. He pouted at the words and was about to retort when his lover continued._

"_I… want… Your dick in me! I want you to feel your thick cock fill me with you seeds! Please Alfred, I need your dick in me now!_

_Alfred blinked at his boyfriend's dirty words. Smiling to himself, he freed his thick arousal from his pants and applied lavish amount of lube on it. He quickly stood up from his seat and positioned himself on top of his boyfriend with his hands placed Arthur's slender hips, his 9 inches teasing Arthur's slick entrance. Giving a light kiss on Arthur's shoulder blades, he slowly begins to push himself into Arthur's tight heat._

"_OH! OH MY FUCK!"_

_Arthur cried out. He really loved this part, when Alfred begins pushing himself into Arthur. Sure it hurt like hell, but it was during this time that Arthur could feel every inch of Alfred. It was enough to drive him wild. Once Alfred was all the way in, he gave a moment for Arthur to recover from the pain. T__his action caused irritation from the Brit who wanted nothing more than for Alfred to take him fast and rough against the hard desk._

"_Move, you bloody git!"_

_Alfred gave a small laugh and began moving slowly at first and then speeding up. He undid the tie that was tying Arthur. He stopped for second, and twisted Arthur so that they were now facing each other with Arthur's back against the desk. The sandy blond automatically began to wrap his arms around Alfred's neck while moaning loudly into the American's ear. _

"_Oh god! Yes! Yes! Right there! Harder Alfred! Harder!" Alfred enthusiastically obliged his lover's wishes while thanking the sound proof walls of the room. Arthur was very vocal in bed and Alfred just loved that about him._

"_Damn babe! Stop squeezing me so tightly… I'm not gonna last long at this rate." Alfred said as he sped up his pace, his hands digging into Arthur's slim hips all the while making sure to hit with perfect accuracy the spot that made Arthur scream in pleasure. (Damn it! He's so tight…. and hot…)_

"_Alfred! I… I can't! I… I… I'm coming! Oh bloody fuck! I… I can't hold it!" Arthur said while throwing his head back and shaking it side to side in sky high pleasure._

"_Then cum babe! Cum for me Arthur!" Alfred said seductively giving a particularly strong thrust into Arthur, hitting the Arthur's special spot dead-on._

"_ALFRED!" _

_Arthur screamed his names to the heavens while cumming on both them. Arthur's inner muscle clamped down on Alfred's arousal which caused the blue-eyed man to go over the edge with pleasure. He soon came inside the tight heat while screaming Arthur's name. Alfred fell on top of Arthur on the desk. Both panting and trying to regain their breath. Alfred recovered first and held himself by the elbows while staring at Arthur flushed faced._

"_Hey Artie~ I love you." Arthur couldn't help it, and let a small fond smile grace his face._

"_I love you too, Git." Alfred soon closed the distance between them and kissed Arthur lovingly on the lips._

_-clap-clap-clap-_

"_That was marvellous, a little too vanilla for my taste… but still marvellous."_

_Both the blonds turned to the direction of the door, to find a lady clad in a black pencil skirt and blazer, green blouse, flesh stockings and 3 inch heels. She had a distinct accent that hinted that she was from Hungary. Her long hair was brown, curly, and free falling with a red flower on the side. Her eyes were green, and that complimented her slightly tan skin. She was holding a camera in one hand and her phone in the other both directed towards the two blond males. _

_Arthur was first to recover from the shock. He quickly pushed Alfred away and pulled up his underwear and pants. He buttoned up his shirt in haste all while avoiding her piercing gaze. Once he was done, he turned to her and gave her a scowl. _

"_WHO THE BLOODY FUCK ARE YOU?!" He yelled at the woman who didn't seem bothered at all that she had just seen two men have a shag in the office._

_Alfred placed himself back into his pants and cleared his throat. "Umm… Miss, I believed I told my secretary that I would be expecting no visitors today."_

_She smiled at him, putting the camera and phone inside her bag. She ignored the fuming Brit and gave her full attention to the American. "You mean this secretary? She wouldn't let me through, so I dragged her in here." She said while pointing to a girl on the floor dressed in the same apparel as her only that her blouse was pink. The poor blonde girl was spurting blood from her nose and drool from her mouth. She was also twitching, every now and then._

"_OH MY GOD! Trisha! Are you ok?" Arthur rushed over towards her and cradled her head. She moaned and placed a hand on Arthur's cheek, gazing at him with eyes losing their light._

"_Too much hotness… ovaries…. melting from too- much guy on guy action…I c-couldn't… take it…. Tell Jacob…. I-I loved him…" And like that she let her head go limp in Arthur's arms._

_The Brit dramatically stared into the celling while holding unto Trisha's limp body. _

"_NNNOOOO! Why must the good die young?!" Arthur cursed in the ceiling._

_Elizaveta ignored the pair and proceeded to where Alfred stood. He looked stunned; he had just witnessed the death(fainting) of his loyal secretary. The poor girl was still spurting blood from her nose. He was brought out of the trance when he felt a hand on his desk. Blue meet green and Alfred was now staring at a short bond paper on his desk._

"_Mr Jones, I would like you to sign this document pertaining on a business deal between your company and mine." The lady said with a sweet smile. "Also, I would like to ask, Can you and your adorable lover over there, pose for a few picture for a club of mine?"_

_Alfred slumped back down at his seat. The woman stared him down with a sweet smile, a smile that said you-do-as-I-say-or-else. He took the paper and quickly read its contents. The business deal seemed very good since it was beneficial to both parties and could really help bring in a lot of money. But there was one slight question that plagued Alfred's mind._

"_WHO ARE YOU?!" Alfred bellowed, eyes wide behind his glasses._

_The lady gave a small giggle before replying…_

"_Silly Alfred, how could you forget me? We were classmates in business school. Well, let me introduce myself again." She stood with perfect posture before confidently replying._

" _I'm Elizaveta Héderváry, CEO of Héderváry corporation and President of the YAOI fanclub international. Please to meet you."_

_ -end of flashback- _

"It's her Alfred, It's the girl that caused Trisha to faint from blood loss! It's the she-devil!"

Arthur shrieked into Alfred ear. Clinging to his boyfriend for dear life, they thought they had forever rid themselves of Elizaveta when they agreed to pose in those harmless (degrading) pictures wearing decent(lewd, completely lewd) outfits doing all sorts of cute (utterly horrifying) poses. Arthur still has nightmares from all the fangirl screams he heard that dark day.

"What? Lizzy 2? She's the sweetest most caring girl I've ever met." Arthur's mom said with a fond smile.

Suddenly, a digital ring hit the occupants' ears. It came from the Kitchen, signalling that something was done. Arthur walked towards the direction of the kitchen but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and found out that it was his mother's.

"I'll get it love. It seems that the chicken is done with its marinade." She proceeded to the Kitchen, skipping a little while humming the march entitled The British Grenadiers.

When she was finally out of sight, Alfred leaned down to Arthur ears, whispering softly," Is your mum, somehow a Yaoi fangirl?"

Arthur looked confused. "Yaoi? what in the bloody hell is that?!"

Alfred let out a long sigh, he knew his boyfriend was oblivious to all things anime related. "Yaoi is the Japanese term for boy x boy, meaning a homosexual relationship between men."

Arthur made an 'Oh' face and nodded in understanding. "Well I guess you can say my mum is that. Dad said, when she was a teen she would take picture of cute guys and pair them together, Hell, she even paired my dad with his best friend!"

Alfred gave Arthur the WTF face. Arthur told him that his mum was crazy, and Alfred expected crazy in a different manner like licking peanut butter from her shoe crazy or possessive-bitch crazy ,he didn't expect it to be Yaoi fangirl crazy. That's the worst kind of crazy.

"Hey Alfie~ can you help me here? I can't lift the Chicken it's heavy." The sweet voice of Elizabeth Kirkland called out.

Alfred and Arthur both jerk back at the sound. Arthur was about to volunteer, when Alfred gave him the I'll-do-it look. After all Lizzy asked for him personally. Arthur gave him a kiss on the cheek, it was Arthur's way of saying be careful to him. Alfred gave Arthur a loving pat and walked towards the kitchen where he knew a challenge was awaiting. Once he entered the arc he found Mrs Kirkland bending over the oven. The dress for some miracle (or curse) got shorter since now it showed off the white bloomers which hugged and showed off her round buns.

_(GOD, That ass! Arthur really got his mum's booty. Damn, do they look hot.)_

She seemed to notice Alfred by the doorway and smirked to herself. Slowly and sensually she raised herself up and looked at Alfred with suggestive eyes. She walked towards him, swaying her hips back and forth making herself look as sexy as possible. Alfred's mouth was getting drier and drier by the minute. Damn his hormones!

"Oh Alfred~ the chicken is over here come get it." She cooed at him, using her pointer finger to make a come here motion.

Alfred was sure, his legs have gone and turned into lead. They were heavy as fuck. He raised his right leg with much difficulty and advanced towards the counter where the chicken laid. Every step was getting heavier and heavier, once he reached the counter, Arthur's mother pointed to the chicken, beckoning him to carry it. He slowly took the tray and walked towards the oven. It wasn't heavy at all.

"Wait Alfred, I have to check the temperature." She said cutely, while bending her body to check on the oven's heat. Displaying her round mounds once again, much to Alfred's dismay.

"Well its hot enough, put it in." She declared not moving from where she stood.

Alfred gulped, before shakily answering, "Ummm… Mrs Kirkland, p-please move out of the way."

"Oh, right, right. Sorry Alfred, please go on ahead." She stated not before wiggling her butt in front of his face and then sluggishly moving out of the way.

Slowly Alfred crouched down and began to gradually push the tray with the chicken into the hot oven. Once he was sure it was securely in, he stood up and moved out of the way for Arthur's mother to close the oven door. Once the door was closed, Mrs Kirkland gave Alfred a thankful yet, seductive smile.

"Thank you Al, I needed a big… strong… man… like yourself to help me lift up that heavy thing." Elizabeth voiced out, using her fingers to stroke Alfred's tan cheek, while pressing herself on his strong chest.

Alfred blushed at the sensual action of Arthur's mother. "S-sure t-thing, Mrs Kirkland, a-any… ah, time."

She pouted cutely at the formal title "Call me Lizzy, Mrs Kirkland makes me sound old." The blonde beauty, hooked up her arms around Alfred's neck, her lips pursed together her lips and leaned forward to place a kiss on the American's dry lips. Alfred noticed the action and stepped back to stop it, but unluckily slipped on the wooden floor and caused both of them to fall on the ground with a loud thud.

From the dining room Arthur heard the loud sound. _(Did something fall?)_He was slightly worried that something bad had happened to both of his loved ones inside the Kitchen, but knew he was just over worrying. Still that didn't stop him from asking the obvious question.

"Alfred? Mum? Is everything alright in there?"

"Yeah Artie, everything is fine. Don't worry just get back to what you're doing." He heard Alfred yell from the Kitchen. So he dropped the matter and went back to embroidering Alfred's handkerchief. It was a good thing he packed his sewing kit in Alfred's bag since he had no more room in his.

Back inside the Kitchen, Alfred was sprawled out on the wooden floor with Elizabeth on top of him. Her arms were on the sides of his head trapping him in place. Her legs were spread, and in the middle laid Alfred's lap. Alfred let his eyes gaze up at Elizabeth's and she slowly lowered her head down, puckering her lips and closing her eyes.

"No." Alfred said using his arms to push her away by her shoulders. He then plopped himself on his elbows making the Brit sit on his lap. He stared at her with serious eyes before continuing, "I love Arthur and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

Elizabeth placed a finger at Alfred's lips silencing him. "I won't tell if you won't." Alfred shook his head in disapproval. He held Elizabeth's hand and looked directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry, My heart belongs to your son and no matter what happens, it will always be with him. I do think your sweet, but Arthur is sweeter, I think you're awesome but Arthur is still more awesome and ma'am, Gosh your beautiful but Arthur will always be the most beautiful person in the world to me."

He looked to his side dreamily for a moment, a smile forming on his lips, "And God, do I love him."

He turned to look at Arthur's mother and saw that she had tears running down her cheeks. Alfred panic he thinking that it was his rejection that caused her to cry. _(Oh my cheeseburgers! I've done it now. Gosh! Arthur's gonna kill me for making his mother cry.)_ He wiped her tears away using his thumb.

"Oh Mrs K, please don't cry… I'm sorry that I can't reciprocate your feelings, but we can still be friends, yes, for Arthur's sake let just be friends."

Hearing those words made Mrs Kirkland start to laugh, Alfred paled at the sight of the woman laughing through her tears. He thought she had gone loco on him. _(Arthur will definitely kill me now! I made his mom go crazy! not that she wasn't already crazy before… But that's not the point Alfred!)_ And while Alfred was having an inner debate with himself, Elizabeth got control of her giggles.

She held Alfred's cheeks with her hands and squished them together making him snap out of his thoughts. "Alfred, dear, you passed the test. I was never in love with you. And I'm not crying because of your rejection, I'm crying because of your confession about Iggy. To know that her son found a man that loves him unconditionally will bring tears to any mother's eyes."

Alfred smiled at the words, "Thanks Lizzy, I'm happy that you're okay with me dating Arthur and not in love with me."

"Alfred if you must know, I have a thing for red heads and not blonds plus I like my men old. And dear, Of course I am okay with you dating Arthur. I ship you guys. You look like my OTP in Hetalia, America x England." At those words, Alfred felt a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Oh and Al." Elizabeth said with a sweet smile. "Remember, that if you dare break my poor little baby's heart I'll break your neck and skin you alive and use that to make dinner." She finished with a dark glint in her eyes.

Alfred felt a shiver run down his spine and did the first thing that popped into his head. "Who wants a hug?! I know you do Lizzy." He quickly hugged the woman, to relieve his nervous nerves.

"Aww~ I love you too Alfred." Lizzy said while returning Alfred's hug warmly.

The two stayed like that for a moment, contented with feeling each other's warmth. They felt a spark of friendship ignite in their heart, which was only intensified with the friendly hug they were both sharing. The two didn't notice a figure enter the room until-

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Arthur Kirkland bellowed loudly. The sight of His mum on his boyfriend… I repeat… HIS boyfriend's lap seemed to cause the male Brit to have steam come out from his ears because of anger. He crossed his arms and had a scowl on his face. He knew that this was probably one of his family's plans to make him dump his boyfriend, and for some reason it was succeeding.

"I can't believe you mum and Alfred! I'm going home! Have fun with whatever! I never loved you anyway Alfred!" Arthur called out while stomping away.

Alfred and Elizabeth stared at each other's eyes and came with a silent understanding. Elizabeth quickly got off from Alfred's lap helped the man stand up. Alfred muttered a quick "thanks" and rushed towards the retreating male Brit. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, Arthur really does resemble England in so many levels especially being a tsundere.

"Wait- Artie, babe, honey bunch, it's not like that. I don't like your mom, I love you. So calm down." Alfred called out before finally catching Arthur's arm and bringing him close to his chest.

Arthur squirmed and gave non-painful hits at Alfred's chest, all the while releasing the tears that he had bottled up. They slowly sank to the floor with Arthur still in Alfred's tight embrace. Alfred gave him an assuring pet in the head murmuring "Shhh, It's okay" or "I love you."

"You bloody Git! You motherfucking Wanker! I hate you! You two timing son of bitch! I hate you! I bloody hate you Alfred!"

Arthur continued to sob out while continually beating against Alfred's warm chest. Alfred sighed, he moved away a little in order to grab Arthur's fist. He gazed at his lover and had a small smile adorned on his lips. _(Damn Arthur, even when you cry, you still look beautiful.)_ He watched as his lover continued to struggle out of his hold, cheeks and nose red from crying, tears falling unto the floor and eyes shut tightly while he shook his head back and forth.

"Artie, will you-"

"NO!"

"Arthur, just let me-"

"Shut up! I won't listen to you, you liar! I hate you! Let go of m-Mmmph!"

Arthur finally opened his eyes when he felt warm lips on his mouth. He soon felt a tongue enter his parted lips and he struggled to get away. The grip on his arms wouldn't let him and soon, he found himself melting into the kiss, he didn't even notice that his captor had released his arms or that he slowly snaked his arms around his lover's neck while kissing back. After a few minutes of hot tongue actions, Alfred pulled away.

"Arthur, I love you and only you. I don't want anyone else. Please believe me?" Alfred said sincerely looking deep into Arthur's eyes, while wiping away the salty tears with his thumb.

"Alfred…I… I…"

"I love you Arthur." Alfred said with all seriousness.

"Alright, I believe you love,"

And both of them shared a loving kiss which would have turned into something more if only they didn't hear the-

***Flash-snap***

"MUM! WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Arthur yelled at his mother who was at the arc with her iPhone out.

"Shut it Arthur! And give your man some sugar!" She yelled back at him, while zooming in on their faces.

"I swear mum! You are a bloody-MMPH!" Alfred took the opportunity and kissed his slightly pissed lover on the lips once more, ignoring the loud fangirl squeal of Arthur's mother.

"ADD TONGUE ALFRED!"

"MUM!" Arthur yelled breaking the kiss while Alfred let out a loud laugh in the background.

"WHAT?!" She yelled back at them with an annoyed face.

"You heard the lady Arthur, she wants tongue." Alfred said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Arthur paled and started to back away. "Don't you dare Alfred! Don't you bloody d-MMHP!"

"FUCK YEAH! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Review? Prussia will shower you with awesomeness! =)

Till next time~


End file.
